random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
Spongebob is a yellow freak who is a sea sponge who lives in Bikini Bottom. He stars in his own TV show of the same name. His friends are Sandy, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Mrs Puff (who is actually not fond of him) and Plankton, who thinks he is an imbecile (which he is). He lives in a giant fruit...a pineapple to be exact NO ITS A PINEAPPLE. He has been in nearly 200 episodes. He has a chance of getting a sickness called the Suds? Pickles.? MY LEG!!!!! Steve Ps hes emo in dat pic. He is a sponge although you already knew that. This show is HIGHLY criticized by Invader Zim fans. I wonder why..... Its SOO Boring. It's a good thing he trusts me. He is da spoonge Vote for SpongeBob in MrJoshbumstead's Cartoon Contest! He also had some HUGE problems with secert krabby patty attacking Plankton but thats anouther story. Good Episodes *Everything in the first seasons except for The Great Snail race and I'm with Stupid. *Actually, a good bit of Season 4 episodes too. *Sand Castles in the Sand *Single Cell Anniversary *Goo Goo Gas *Friend or Foe *Chum Bucket Supreme *The Movie (more minorly) *A lot of episodes after the second movie *SpongeBob in RandomLand "Eh" episodes *The Original Fry Cook *Dunces and Dragons *SpongeBob's Bad Habit Bad episodes *Pet Or Pests *Most of the 2011 and 2012 episodes so far...(except for MrJoshbumstead,Kh2cool, Faves3000, Bob, NermalTheBunny, Logankart2000, Dimentio8 and AwesomeCartoonFan01. They like Spongebob no matter what.) *Stanley S. SquarePants *Grandpappy The Pirate (Hey! I thought that episode was good!) *Grandma's Secret Recipe *Sedimental Sponge *The Main Drain *Money Talks (See what I said about Grandpappy the Pirate) *A Day Without Tears *The Abrasive side (What were these people thinking!?!?!?) *Bubble Buddy Returns (it hardly even has bubble buddy in it anyway) *A Pal for Gary *Extreme Spots *R.I.P Glove World *Face Freeze *Demolition Dufus *Atlantis Squarepantis / Spongebob and the Chocolate factory *Home Sweet Rubble (Ripoff of Home Sweet Pineapple, Comp's Fave episode!) *The Snail Race *Pet Sitter Pat *Spongebob, you're fired! *Mrs. Puff, You're Fired! (See what I said about Grandpappy the Pirate) *Chimps Ahoy / Snorefest: Now with 50% more monkeys *The Splinter *One Coarse Meal *I'm With Stupid *Ink Lemonade *Squid Baby *Professor Squidward *Shell Shocked SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHA MWAHHAHAHAH!! ]] SpongeBob's apperences on other TV Shows *MAD *The Simpsons *Family Guy *Robot Chicken *Wooldor Sockbat is a parody of SpongeBob. add more SpongeBob HAHAHA, He can eat hands! Category:Characters Category:Television Category:Random Works! Category:Random Category:Cartoons Category:Spongebob Category:Cheese Category:Dumb stuff Category:Teevee Category:PAC-MAN & ROAD RUNNER Category:People who secretly hate Christopher Robin Category:Old things that need to be revisited Category:Epik Pages Category:Rawrlego's hated pages Category:Spongebob Charecters Category:Regular Show Category:MAD Category:Epic Works! Category:Epic Category:Awesome GO! Category:Awesomness Category:Awesome Category:Awesomeness Category:Awesome GO Category:Awesome stuff Category:AWESOME! Category:Haters gonna hate Category:To be honest Im just doing this for edits lol Category:Scary Stuff Category:Dumb Stuff Category:Things that formerly suffered decay Category:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA? Category:SPONGE Category:BOB Category:SQUARE Category:PANTS! Category:AS ABSORBANT AND YELLOW AND PORUS AS HE!? SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! Category:IF NAUTICAL NONSENSE BE SOMETHING YOU WISH... SPONGEBOB SQUARE PANTS! Category:THEN DROP OFF THE DECK AND FLOP LIKE A FISH! SPONGEBOB SQUARE PANTS (Ready?) Category:SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! Category:SPAWNGEBOB SQUAREPANTS Category:SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANTS Category:SPONGE-EH BOB... Category:SQUAREPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTS! Category:*Laughing* Category:*Nose Flute* Category:*Waves and Chirping birds* Category:Whatever Category:Bacon woz here